Love Your Hate
by RoraShigoto
Summary: All Demyx wanted was for Zexion to notice him somehow. As he helps out a fellow Nobody in his adventure, Demyx ponders the ability to feel. Now, he must figure out why Zexion is acting so strange... .:Zemyx, side Akuroku:.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is an experiment... we'll see how it goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own it... I know because if I did, I would not be baby-sitting for some money. I would have enough already...

Summary: All Demyx wanted was for Zexion to notice him. He questions his ability to feel while he assists his fellow Nobody on his search.

Note: For the sake of this story, all the members are ALIVE! Okay? Alive.

Also, this starts out from the first visit to the Underworld.

First-person, Demyx's POV.

* * *

"Did you get it?" I looked up to see Zexion coming my way. The portal that I came through quickly vanished and I hung my head a bit. 

"No, sorry, the kid... but, I did read the thing you gave me to him."

Zexion scoffed at me. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just, don't screw up next time. The mission wasn't that important, anyway, Xaldin can get it after he gets the Beast's."

I nodded my head and we walked down the hall together in silence. I sighed, breaking the silence. "So, he's not gonna kill me, right?"

"Why would he? I'm sure he knows that you couldn't do it. As you said, 'menial work isn't really your thing.'"

Why does he hate me? I really have no idea. Ever since my first day, he's been bitter towards me.

"Well, isn't this nice?" My head jerked up at the sound of another voice. Zexion's did the same and we were both looking at a firey red head.

"Axel," Zexion stared.

"What, no hello, Demyx?" He sauntered over to me.

"Umm..." Was all I got out.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Zexion asked from beside me. Axel draped an arm lazily over Zexion's shoulders. A small wave of jelousy passed over me, but I quickly shrugged it off.

"Just here to see my favorite Nobodies. Well, second and third favorite, at least." He answered cockily.

"I'll ask again, once, before I call the Superior." Zexion told him flatly. Zexion was not one for fun and games, he liked top get to the point quickly.

"I've got a job, a favor, if you will, to ask of you two." Axel smirked and pulled his arm back, crossing said arm with his other.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Whadya mean?" I asked him. His smirk grew into a small grin.

"I need you to help me with something, that's what I mean." I scowled at him. I hate this. People, or Nobodies I should say, always treat me like I'm an idiot, esspecially when I ask a question like that.

"Axel, fuck off, what do you want?" Zexion defended me. He, at least, understood what I meant.

"I want you to 'kidnap' someone...special...for me. It would help greatly to my little... shall I say... conquest?" Axel replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"A girl named Kairi. Apparently, she happens to be a friend of Sora's." Axel rocked a back on his heels, waiting for us to say 'yes.' Zexion and I stayed quiet, me glancing over to him. I couldn't tell what his expression was, I could only see the hair that covered his right eye, and his left I couldn't see very well. His lips were straight, so I guessed he was thinking of what to say.

"How is she gonna help?" I spoke up.

"She is going to tell me what she knows. I understand that she has spoken with Roxas once before..." Axel said.

"I don't care. We are not going to help you get yourself in even more conflict." Zexion began to walk by him, but Axel quickly grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, number six, I know you want Roxas back, too." Zexion looked at the red head, I could see his eyebrow raised a bit.

"Why would I want that?"

"Because, he was the one who helped you figure out that-"

"Shut up, you!" Zexion cut him off. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I could feel the tension and decided not to question it.

"And," Axel continued. "He's the only one that can keep me from telling."

The pyro grinned at him. Zexion pulled his arm free and glared at Axel. "Fine, but it's your own ass on the line."

"Good, I'll tell you the details later. I have to go for now, umm... Tommorrow, dawn, Twilight Town, the tower. Got it memorized?" With the last words quickly said, he vanished into a portal.

"Um, Zexion?"

"Demyx, don't worry about it. If you don't want to come, no one is forcing you." Zexion told me. We cotinued walking to our rooms.

"I want to come. I'm not just going to let you go all alone, Axel might try to kill you... again." He nodded and went into the room labled "VI." I went to my own room and fell asleep quickly.

**x.X.x**

I grunted in protest as someone shook my shoulder. Nooo...

"Mr. Ducky gotta save Ze-"

"Demyx!" A fierce voice whispered. I opened my eyes quickly. Zexion was standing there, in his cloak, but his hair was still messy. And wet...? Zexion...in my room...wet... I'm dreaming. I'm dreming and I want to pull him into bed with me right now and snuggle up against him.

"Wha-? Ze-Zexion?" I lifted my head up from the pillow and blinked a few times. "What time-" My eyes widened when I saw the digital alarm clock that sat on the table beside my bed. "Holy- Zexion, it's four in the morning!"

"I know, genius." He said sarcastically. "Are you coming, to meet Axel?"

Oh, right. That's today isn't it?

I nodded and sat up, flinging the covers off me. I stood and stretched. It was then that the cold air hit me. I, with only my blue boxers and a white tank top on, gasped a bit. I made my way to the closet and pulled out the black pants and black boots that we all had about twenty copies of.

"Zexion, would you look in that drawer there, the second one, and throw me a shirt?" I said, pointing to a dresser that I had provided for myself. Xemnas didn't give us a specific shirt to wear, as long as it didn't ruin our 'image' as he would say. Most of the members took to wearing simple black, whileI liked to add more color.

"Umm... which one?" Zexion asked, looking through the assortment of the shirts.

"I don't care." He shrugged and threw me a plain dark blue T-shirt. I caught it and grabbed for my black cloak. "Thanks."

**x.X.x**

After I had taken a quick shower, we went to Twilight Town. It was the first time I had been, but Zexion has been here once. That was because Xemnas sent him to go look for Axel. Zexion found him, but said that he didn't see him anywhere. "So, where to now?" I asked as we walked thriugh, avoiding a train-like thing that moved by slowly.

"Well, it seems we are already late, since you had to take forty-five minutes in the shower, then another thirty fixing your hair. so, I'm not sure Axel's going to still be waiting at the tower." Zexion said, a little loud.

"So-rry! At least I took the time to blow-dry my hair. Unlike someone!" I said jokingly.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my hair is stubborn and poofy when I don't let it air dry!"

"What the hell?" I heard a voice say from behind us. I bolted around to come face to face to three people, one girl and two boys. The one who spoke had a beanie covering blonde hair. The other boy had dark tanned skin and dark brown hair to go with it. And the girl scared me a bit, with short silver hair and peircing red eyes. "Who're you and why are you in our place!?"

"Right, and youd would be...?" I asked them.

"Seifer, y'know!?" The dark haired male said.

Zexion simply turned back around and began to walk again. I followed him, still hearing the people calling after us. "Zexion, what if they knew something about Roxas, though? This is where Ansem kept him, right?"

"Yes, but if Roxas is back with Sora, then I'm not sure they'll remember anyways."

A few minutes of more walking and we ended up at a train station. Amazingly, we saw a certain red headed pyro there, most likely waiting for us. "So, you guys did decide to come?"

"Can't believe you actually waited." Zexion said. "So, what's going to happen?"

* * *

So, please, tell me what me what you think... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it... I don't want to own it, either...

Note: Wow, this story is doing better than my other one. I got two reviews, four favs/alerts, and it was added to a C2.

Huh, wasn't expecting that...

Anyways! Here's chapter two!

* * *

"But, why me!?" I cried to the other two. 

"Because, Zexion can't do it! He's going to cover for us." Axel told me. I sighed.

"Okay, review. I'm going to talk to Xemnas, so Demyx can get the mission. And then, I have to make up something for your cover-up. And, you, Axel, are going to get the girl...without Xemnas noticing?" Zexion asked.

"Yes."

"Okay... are you sure this'll work though?" I questioned. The plan seemed a little... off to me.

"Why wouldn't it?" Axel asked as an answer.

"I don't know... Just, nevermind." I said.

"Ooookay. Well, I'll see you guys later, then. Remember, Zexion, Demyx has to get that assignment." Axel said before he disappeared into a dark portal.

Zexion sighed. "Okay, let's get the stupid plan into action!" He said, calling open a portal. We stepped through and ended up back in his room. "Demyx, c'mon." He motioned for me to follow him out and I complied.

We went our seperate ways. My destination; the kitchen. I didn't have breakfast, so, I'll go have... brunch. Since it's eleven o'clock in the morning. Xigbar and Lexaeus were sitting at the bar talking while Luxord was making something to eat.

"Hey, Demyx." Luxord said as he looked up from chopping vegetables.

"Hey." I replied, sitting down next to Xaldin. "Do I get some to?"

"Yeah, sure."

**x.X.x**

After eating and listening to Xaldin and Luxord bet on who would win in battle against Jesus and Batman, I went back to my room. I stripped my cloak off, throwing it onto my bed. I didn't really have anything to do, seeing as I usually just talked to Zexion. Upon sitting down, I summoned my sitar and began to play.

"Number niiinnne!!" A voice called from outside my room. I looked up from my sitar, then vanished it.

"Yeah?" I yelled as I made my way to the door to open it. Marluxia was standing there, twirling a flower between his thumb and a finger.

"The Superior wants you to do a mission. He said to go to Hollow Bastion right now."

I shut the door, then realized someone else was standing in my room. I jumped back a little and gasped.

Holding a hand to my chest, I said, "S-Saix! Oh man, you scared the crap out of me!"

He gave toothy grin to me. "Sorry, but I was just wondering..." He trailed off, looking around my room.

"U-umm... wondering about what?" I asked him.

"How... well, why, exactly did you get the assignment? I mean, no offense, but Xemnas doesn't really give second chances. And, you kinda, screwed up your last mission... I don't know... Just seems a little... strange. Also, I think I saw a rather... familiar... red headed pyro around Twilight Town earlier. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas about that... would you?"

"N-no! But, I-I gotta go! So, uh, see ya!" I quickly grabbed for my cloak and summoned up the darkness, not really caring where it went.

I found myself in someone else's room.

Zexion's.

Zexion wasn't in there right now, so I decided to just sit on his bed. I took a book that was sitting on a pillow. It had a simple rose on the front black cover. I opened it, seeing a title page. "Romeo and Juliet" took up the page.

"What're you doing?" I looked up to see Zexion standing there, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his small waist. I gulped and felt my cheeks get hot. Damn...

"What're you doing!?" He yelled this time.

"I-I..."

"Why the hell are you in my room!?"

"Well, I um..." I put the book down and stood up. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was a mistake. I ended up here and then I thought... I don't know! I mean...!"

"Demyx, okay! Okay! Just... just get out, lemme get dressed!" I nodded but didn't move. I found myself staring at him. He walked closer and I tried to will the blush in my face down. Nope, my body was betraying me...

Suddenly, he poked my stomach. I snapped out of my daze quickly. "Uh... um... sorry!"

He noticed my blush now, I'm sure, since he turned a lamp on. The light gave me a better view.

Oh crap! Still staring!

I looked away, instead taking an intrest in the floor. "Demyx?"

I smiled brightly at him, trying again to will the blush away. "y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh!" He wallked over to me.

"Your face..." He held a hand to my cheek. Oh man... "It's red... Are you sure you're okay?" He tilted up a bit, studying me.

Oh god, I could feel a nosebleed coming on.

He was so... close. The blush left slightly and I leaned down some, even closer. Out noses were just barely touching. His hand was still on my cheek.

I couldn't take it, ubruptedly, I crashed out lips together. I was surprised when he didn't pull back, but instead deepened the kiss.

I shot my tounge out some, brushing his bottom lip. He parted said lips and I eagerly pushed in. Our tounges then played a bit with each other. Needing breath, I finally pulled away. Our foreheads rested against each other.

"Zexion?" I lightly whispered.

"D-Demyx... Don't you have a mission?" He smiled, actually smiled, at me. I smailed back in return and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, see you later!" With that, I headed to Hollow Bastion.

* * *

Wow, that chapter sucked! 

But, I have to update on my other story! I can't just ignore it. I have been writing this chapter and chapter six of TPWL during school all week. I got way to far behind in English, though...

So, anyways! Review please! And, I'll catch ya laterz! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own... nothing.

Thank you for the reviews! I love them so, they make me feel like I have something to brag about...

Heh, anyways, chapter 3:

* * *

I turned around suddenly, hearing footsteps coming near. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were there. I gasped a little, but quickly recovered. 

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." I offered, but was soon shot down.

"Scram!" The duck shouted.

"Didn't we see you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" When I gasped at his words and he continued, "I bet you can't even fight!"

"Yeah, but we can!" Donald yelled again.

I wagged my finger at him. "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearence." I told him. They got their weapons, ready to fight. I turned around, hunching over some, and muttered to myself. "Ohhh, I knew they were sending the wrong guy..."

I did. Axel should have never chose me for this. Never. And Zexion shouldn't have such good manipulating skills.

"Who is this kook?" Sora said from behind me.

"Remember, the Organization is made up if Nobodies." The overgrown dog, Goofy, spoke.

"Right--No hearts!" Upon hearing the boy's words I jerked my head up and looked at them.

"Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..."

"You can't trick us!" Donald said.

I turned on a serious face and pointed at the brunette. "Silence, tratior."

**x.X.x**

"Wha-?" Sora said as the battle ended. I smiled triumphantly. I had actually beat them! Donald and Goofy were currently knocked down, barely concious, and Sora was backed down against a wall.

"Heh, looks like you're outta luck, kid!" I proudly spoke.

"Yeah right!" Sora arogantly said.

"Sora!" We all looked behind me to see a mouse-like creature.

"The king!" Donald exclaimed.

"Come on!" The king said. They all obliged and stood up shakily. I let them follow the creature, not caring.

"Oh man... that was cool." I said to no one.

**x.X.x**

I flipped through the channels. Zexion wasn't here right now, he was off talking to Xemnas, I suppose.

"Hey," Vexen walked in and sat on the couch next to me.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Wadya mean?"

"You're... quiet. And... that's kind of new for you."

"I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"Uh-huh... sure. So, how's Zexion?"

I raised an eyebrow and stopped the channel surfing. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because something happened between you two, I know it."

"Sure, because you know everything! Nothing happened!"

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I just don't!"

"Ah-ha! See? Something DID happen!"

"No! You just got me confused!"

"Liar. Now, tell me. Is there juicy details?"

"What? No, it wasn't that big..."

"Holy-!"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business!"

"Well, if you tell me, then it can be! So, tell me."

"No."

"Did you guys have sex?"

"What the-!? NO!"

"Oh, I see, it was just kissing, huh?"

"No! It was only one-- ...Damn..."

"I knew it!" He jumped up victoriously and pointed at me. "Wait..." He sat back down, a serious look on his face. "You guys... kissed? Oh man... Wow, and here I thought that he would never even tell you..."

"Huh?" I turned off the TV. "Tell me what?"

"You mean... he didn't tell you? Ohh... So, it was just... an accident or something?"

"Well, it sorta just... happened."

"How?"

"I accidently ended up in his room... and he wasn't in there. He was taking a shower. Then he came out... and asked if I was okay. Then... it just... happened, you know..."

"Hmm... I see. Weird. So, are you two official or something now?"

"No. At least, I-I don't think so."

"Number nine, number four! Report to the meeting room, now!"

We looked over our shoulders to see Larxene with her arms crossed.

"Right, coming." I said. We all three made our way to the room.

"Ah, thank you for joining us, Vexen, Demyx. Now, sit, please." We summoned portals and sat in our what seemed like too-high seats. "Now that we are all settled, we can get started..."

**x.X.x**

"And so, in conclusion, Tuesday is officially the day I want my coffee black, with only three spoonfuls of sugar. So, whoever makes it, better get it right!" Xemnas said before disappearing into a portal.

"Right, so..." Marluxia started. "I hear Axel's pretty close to getting Roxas back, huh, Demyx?"

I looked at him and waved my hands. "I wouldn't know!"

"Oh, but I would." All eyes turned to Saix, who was grinning like a crack-head. "I hear he tried to kidnap some girl. But, then again, I also heard that someone took her from him..."

"You." Zexion said. His head was hanging low, his hair covering his face.

"Aww... what is it, number six, mad about something?" Saix continued. I noticed that everybody was still in their seats, watching intently. "I mean, I know how hard you had to work to help, but-"

"I didn't." With that, Zexion vanished and Saix grinned at his empty spot.

"Well, Demyx," He looked at me. "How are things between you two? I mean, did you guys get in a fight after only your first make-out session?"

I glared daggers at him and felt all eyes go towards me. Crap... I'm bad at public speaking. Esspecially when the whole public looking at you now knew that you kissed a guy that you liked the first time you laid eyes on him.

"Uh... umm..." I stuttered nervously. Then, I heard a vicious laugh coming from none other than Larxene. All eyes turned to her.

"I knew it! I totally knew it!" She yelled, pointing at me. I took it as a good time to leave and vanished to my room.

* * *

Kay, that's it. Please, cut me a little bit of slack! I have a report due on Tuesday, and I haven't had much time to write anything! And I had most of my focus on The Problem With Loneliness (go check it out, btw), because I was stuck. I had no where to lead it to. That's mainly why this chapter sucks... The new chapter for my other story isn't even finished yet, and... yeah, gotta go do that. 

So! Review, please! All of you who actually do review deserve a prize for being awsome! However, I have nothing to offer. Well, want some non-exsisting virtual cookies to keep your motives to review high!?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. It.

I want to start out by... cursing myself! Gah! Thank you, CodeLyoko, for pointing out my very, very stupid mistake! I fixed it. I still can't believe I did that...

Anyways! Thanks for the reviews, as always! I do love them so!

So, now we got that over with...

Chapter Four: (I really should get around to actually naming my chapters)

* * *

We found out that Saix was the one who took Kairi from Axel. And Kairi was now in some prison inside the castle. Zexion was angry at something, but didn't say what. At the moment he was in the library, reading. I wanted to go and talk to him, but Lexaeus and Vexen told me that now is not the time. I've been practicing with my water clones for two hours now, it's getting quite boring. I could take Marluxia up on watering his flowers for him, but I'm not in the mood to listen to him babble on about something.

The Superior said that no one is to leave until we can figure out what Axel is planning, so that we can carry out our own plans for Sora. It doesn't matter to me, right now, all I was really worried about was Zexion. It seems I couldn't keep him out of my mind lately. It's always Zexion, Zexion, Zexion. Even now, you see?

His name has become like a melody to me. A melody that I can play all day in my head and not get bored.

Zexion.

Zexion.

Zex...

Axel?

"Axel?" I said to the cloaked figure that had just appeared from darkness in front of me.

"Demyx, where is she?"

"Tell me what happened first." I said stubbornly. He doesn't get his information until I get mine. The water clones and my sitar vanished. Axel took his hood off, I could tell he was a little stressed by the way his eyes weren't as bright as they usually are.

"Dem... fine. Saix. He caught me with her, I was trying to get her story, but she was being a... Anyway, he said something about that I can't just do whatever I please, or something. I dunno. Then, he took her. That's when I saw Sora and those other two at the Bailey. I told him about Xemnas-"

"You're so dead..."

"And then Saix came again. I can't control Dusks anymore, so I figure that I'm pretty much out of the Organization." He made a small 'heh' sound at his statment.

"Axel... Why are you going through so much trouble for this kid? You only knew him... what? A year?"

"I don't know... He just seems... different from everybody else. I think... well, me and Namine were talking about it... she says he... might have a heart. And, if he does, that means that... we could, too, right?"

"I'm not sure. But, still. Even if he does, what if you don't? I mean, he had Sora with him, so doesn't that mean it was Sora's heart or something?"

"Again, I don't know. But, I'm determined to find out. He was... more than a best friend. He made me... could I say feel? Yeah, he did." His eyes sparked for a moment. They always did when he was talking about the blonde.

When I didn't say anything, he left. I still didn't get what I wanted. He didn't either, though. I wanted to know what happened with Zexion. I groaned and walked to the library entrance again. I don't know why we always walked in the castle. No one ever teleported, unless we were in the meeting room.

The place seemed deserted when I walked into the large library.

"Zexion?" I called out. There was no answer, so I quietly shut the door and ventured further inside. "Zeeexxxhheeeeooonnn!? Hello? Anyone? Number six? Hello?"

"What?" A sharp voice said... sharply. I looked to my right to see The Cloaked Schemer sitting in a large, comfortable looking, seat.

"Um, hey. Are you all right?" I asked, stepping closer to him. He turned his face to left, to where his expression was hidden by his hair. "Zexy?" I asked, using the childish nickname that I gave him when we met. He didn't like it too well, so I took to using his first name. I thought that showed that I liked him, seeing as we ususally used 'Number (x)' around here.

He turned to face me again. His left eye looked a little red. His hair was a bit messy and looked like it needed a comb. Still, I thought he looked cute.

"I am. Just, go, Demyx." I shook my head at his words and came to lean down over him. He dropped his book and turned a small shade of pink. I smiled and pressed our foreheads together.

"Tell me," I whispered. His visible eye looked away, but his face styed in position. I pressed our lips together ever so lightly, then pulled away quickly. The shade of his face deepened some.

"No. I'm okay." He said before pulling me into another kiss. His arms wrapped around my neck, allowing me no escape. I smiled and realized it was not the time for talking, but more of a time for comforting. I summoned us into my room, on my bed. Zexion was lying beneath me, arms still wrapped around my neck and lips pressed firmly on my own.

He broke away and I left small kisses down on his neck, teasing him some with my tounge. Right below his ear, I found a weak spot. Gently, I nipped and sucked at it. Before long, my love bite was made and I returned to his lips.

My hands began exploring his frame over his cloak. I pulled away and unzipped the clothing. He nodded and took it off, revealing him in his assigned pants and boots, with a black button-up long sleeve. He took his and my own gloves off. I followed up with discarding my cloak as well. My untucked blue t-shirt made him chuckle.

We returned to our position of me on top of him, kissing him repeatedly on the lips. I began to fiddle with the top buttons of his shirt. Another small peck, and he deepened it. This time, his tounge shooting into my mouth hungrily. I moaned a bit, but returned with my own tounge pushing back. All the buttons on his shirt were finally un-done and I ran my hands across his chest.

He gasped a bit at the touch and I smiled. Pulling away, I kissed his chest. I felt his fingers tug at my own shirt and then it went over my head. I stopped and smiled lightly up at him. He pulled me back for another deep kiss.

I pulled away for air. His breath was hot and raspy against my face. I kicked my boots off, not moving from atop him, and he did the same with his. I wasn't sure how far this was going to go. But, I soon found out.

There was a knock at my door. I strained my neck to look at it. I heard an annoyed grunt, followed by another knock. "Demyx! Get your lazy ass up, or I'll come in there!"

"Shut up! Demyx, the Superior needs you." Another voice said.

"Oh, my god, that was lame." And a different voice. "Demy! There's cookies out here! C'mon!"

"Ah, screw it!" The first voice said. Suddenly a large pit of darkness was in my room. Lexaeus, Larxene, Vexen, Xaldin, and Xigbar came out of it. I quuickly sat up, getting off of Zexion. He was just as shocked as I was.

"I SO knew it!" Larxene yelled. Oh man, I'm doomed.

"Damn..." Zexion muttered as he sat up as well, buttoning his shirt back. I pulled my boots from the floor and began to put them on.

"What the hell?" Lexaeus said to us.

I felt my face go red as I finished with the shoes and noticed that my shirt was still off. I looked around frantically, finding it by the door.

"Demyx," I looked up at hearing my name. Zexion was pointing to my left, where a pile black cloth sat. "Throw me my cloak."

I nodded and did so. Larxene and Xigbar were currently laughing while Xaldin took to biting his finger. Lexaeus simply smirked and Vexen was still as cold as ice. Why did they have to interupt?

I sighed and quickly finished putting on my clothes. "So, why are you here?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to Zexion, who was currently staring at the floor.

"Oh, well, you had stopped training, and Zexion couldn't be found anywhere... So, we figured you might know, we didn't expect this though." Xaldin answered.I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Yeah... So, now you know, I'll see you later." Zexion said, calling open a portal. I stole a glance over at the intruders before leaving into the portal after Zexion.

We were in one of the basements. Zexion gave me an intense stare.

"What, Demyx?" He asked, I found it a bit harsh.

"Why are you acting like you have PMS or something? Why won't you tell me what's upsetting you!?" I cried to him. He bowed his head. I pulled him into an embrace. He returned it, wrapping his arms around me also and letting his head fall on my shoulder. He sniffled a little and I ran my fingers through his hair. Comforting first, talking later...

"I can't help you until you tell me what's gotten into you." I whispered to him gently. He nodded and clenched to the back of my cloak.

"I-I... I know..." He said into the black fabric. "I just... don't want to lose you, Demyx..."

"Zexy, you won't lose me... Just... tell me what's wrong. Why are you so sad?"

"It's just... punishment... Xemnas found out about Axel. That's how Saix got Kairi. He knows about you fighting Sora in the Bailey... He's giving both of us punishment for it..." He looked up at me, his eyes red again.

"So? His punishments aren't all that bad, Zex."

"No, Demyx, you don't understand." His eyes filled with tears. "You just... don't understand..." He buried his face into my cloak again, crying lightly.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Help me unserstand, then."

His crying became sobbing. I pulled him up to look at me, a firm grip on his shoulders. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"He-he's going to..." He sighed and looked away fomr me, closing his eyes. "Vanish you..."

"What do you mean?" I said, my eyes wide. He looked back at me.

"For both of our punishment... You're..."

"Both... kill me... what about you?" He pulled me bck into the hug, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Silly... You not being here is punishment for me. I can't stand him. I hate him."

"What's... what's gonna happen?" I asked, shocked.

"I honestly don't know. That's why I didn't want to see you. I didn't want to know. But now, I don't want to leave you."

* * *

God, I cannot write the angst-y crap. I wish that would've turned out better, but no one is really here to help me with it. (My beta is somewhere visiting his aunt or something...) Well, this'll have to do for now, I suppose. Sorry if you think it completely sucks...!

Oh, and, if I had any mistakes in this chapter, I'm sorry about that, too!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own...

Okay, people, this is probably the last chapter... unless I decide to make an epiologue...

So, anyways... I hope you liked it, or whatever, and, enjoy chapter five...

* * *

Here I am... 

Inside the meeting room with no one.

It's kind of scary...

But, nothing I can't take.

Darkness filled a high seat, revealing the Superior. He had a grim smile on his face as he looked at me. I didn't return the gaze, instead looking at my dangling feet.

"Number nine." He said. I looked slowly up at him and he continued. "Are you well? I have heard the Schemer has told you of your punishment. He has begged me to reconsider. But I'm afraid... I don't think I can do that."

"If you're going to, why not just get it over with?" I asked him venomously.

"Because. The punishment is for both of you. Dragging it on a little longer will do him good. Number six is of good use to me, so I cannot simply get rid of him."

"How is getting rid of me going to punish him?" I asked him. I didn't think he knew about us. There was no way he did... right?

"Do you think I am an idiot, number nine?"

Better not answer that one honestly...

"I have seen the way number six is with you. He doesn't have it in him to boss you around like he does the others, even if he is your superior. He tolerated your presence when everyone else couldn't. He stands up for you all the time while everyone seems to speak cruelly of you. I know you two are more than just 'freinds'."

I looked away from him. I could feel his burning gaze on the side of my head. I heard a 'swish' and glanced back over. He had left. I quickly did the same, going to my room.

I guess he wants to keep it going. Maybe he's just saying he's going to kill me. Maybe he's bluffing, just trying to scare us. Yeah, that's what it was...

"Demyx?" I jerked up. Axel was standing in my room, staring at me. The spark in his eyes was still missing.

"What?" I asked him. He sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I looked up at him. Axel didn't seem like one who likes to apologize.

"I'm sorry. For what happened. I... heard that he's going to..." He looked at me. "I'm not going to get him back, Demyx."

I looked back at him, shocked. "What?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm not going to. The most I can do now, is help Sora. Ya know, help him get to Xemnas."

I nodded, then it hit me. "Well, if he defeats Xemnas... what happens to us?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm not sure... Maybe... we'll just disappear, or keep on 'living', maybe... Who knows...?" He stated flatly.

"Well, I guess that doesn't really matter about me, since he was going to get rid of my anyway." I tried to smile weakly.

"Heh... Hey, I'm gonna go..." He said, standing up.

I stood up with him, giving him a small reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Yeah, good luck."

He nodded and offered a smile. I returned it and he went into the summoned a portal.

**x.X.x**

"Zexion..." I murmmered to him. We were in his bed, with his head on my slowly rising and bare chest.

"Hmm...?" He looked up at me, his eyes tired and his hair messy. It made him look so cute and somewhat vunerable...

"If we don't really have, you know, hearts or anything, then..." I trailed off.

"What?"

"Then how come I feel like this with you?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid for it.

"Well," He flipped over on top of me, resting his hands on either sides of my body. "Maybe, the heart isn't really something you can see physically. Not, I mean, the one that keeps the blood in the body flowing, but the one that supposedly controls our feelings and emotions. And, if we don't really have those hearts, then we couldn't thrive like we actually do, right? We wouldn't have much control over our body, the way I see it. It would be like being in a military that doesn't let you speak or show any true expression. And, just because Xemnas says we don't have those hearts, and if those hearts can't really be seen, but rather felt, maybe we do. I mean, he can't control what we feel or think."

I nodded. "So, does that mean I could say... that I love you?"

He smiled and pressed his lips on my own. Pulling away, he whispered, "Well, if you can, that means I can say it back."

* * *

Yes, my peeps, I do belive it is over. So, go, and read more beautiful Zemyx love...

Oh, and sorry for there being no lemon... it's rated T, remember...? If you want to read a lemon, go read my other story, The Problem With Loneliness. It has a lemon in a very early chapter... hehe. Also, if I get enough people wanting an epiolgue or something... I'll probably write one...

Sorry for leaving this off at such a sucky ending, but it IS what it's supposed to be! It's a Zexion/Demyx yaoi story. And that's what it's meant for... so it is... yeah... not much happened, though...

-RoraShigoto .


End file.
